1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sliding mechanism and, in particular, to an automatic sliding mechanism for cell phones.
2. Related Art
Due to its convenience of carriage and communication at any time, cell phones have become very popular in daily life. Spurred by progress in science and technology and market competition, the cell phone has more powerful functions than before. For example, aside from the small monochromatic display screen for display text signals, there are also cell phones with large color display screens available for displaying, transmitting and receiving color images. Some of the cell phones with large color display screens on the market are panel-sliding cell phones that use rail devices to couple the display screen panels and the key panel. However, when a user operates such a cell phone, he or she has to manually push the panel to expose the operation keys. In this case, one needs to move fingers or use the other hand to slide the panel. Moreover, the panel has to slide all the way out before the operation, causing inconvenience. As the space inside the cell phone is very limited, wiggling often happens if the fixed part and the sliding part of the panel-sliding cell phone are coupled in a small region.